


integrating archaeological theory

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Heist, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: It's personal when you're an immortal robbing a museum.
Series: September Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	integrating archaeological theory

**Author's Note:**

> i was all prompt me to some friends who have never seen the movie 
> 
> so they used one of my phrases against me

“It’ll be a cold day in math class before I steal from a museum.”

Nicky looks up from untangling the line. “Is that another millennial phrase?”

“Nile, this is what you have to deal with when you’re an immortal. Terrible archaeologists will catalog the things you leave behind.” Joe casually disarms the third alarm system on an exhibit that has his favorite set of knives. Allegedly.

Andy reappears with a sack full of gleaming bronze and marble. “Got it.”

Nile tries not to feel apprehensive. “What is it?”

Her grin is wolfish. “Personal items.”

“Naked statues of herself,” Nicky corrects.


End file.
